


Frosty Nights

by Lynn1998



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998





	Frosty Nights

Fionna's body itched. It itched and it twitched and she didn't know why. It wasn't the kind of itch she could simply scratch away; it was the kind of itch that dug deep beneath your skin. She tossed and turned with this itch in mind, yet never getting a wink of slumber. The blond sighed and laid flat on her back, her iridescent blue eyes glaring up at the ceiling of her treehouse she occupied alone for the night. Her chest felt tight, and her body felt hot. She wouldn't be surprised if her cheeks were bright red.  
Fionna sighed and sat up in her bed, her sleeping bag already long forgotten on the floor hours ago and her hair messily flung in all directions. She yawned. It was probably midnight, but she had no motivation to check the time. Once again, she laid down and shut her eyes, trying to even her breathes when she suddenly felt cold on her cheek. She peaked towards the source of the chills, but saw nothing. The adventuress sat up, her expression skeptic as she kept her gaze locked on the source. She held her breath, then spoke.  
"...hello?" She breathed. A chuckled in her ear startled her and she yelped in response. Before she could do anything else the familiar features of her friend materialized in front of her. His fangs gleamed from the edge of his crooked smile.   
"Dammit, Marshall, don't scare me like that!" The girl shouted. Marshall chuckled again, his shoulders shaking with his hearty laugh as he drifted up right.  
"Sorry, buns, but it's impossible to resist such a perfect opportunity to scare you," he said.  
"Well then learn to control yourself," she grumbled. He rolled his eyes and smirked wider. "Why are you even here?" She inquired.  
"Incase you didn't notice, it snowed balls today. It even got in to my cave and completely froze my doors and windows shut, so I couldn't get in," he told her.  
"So you decided to sneak in to my house without even revealing yourself?" She questioned. He shrugged.  
"I figured you would've been asleep and I would explain in the morning."  
"Why were you so close?" She asked blushing slightly. It was strange how the memory of his breath on her cheek also reminded her of that itch she had before. That itch she still currently has. That itch that is growing stronger at the thought of his breath. He laughed.  
"To scare you, of course. I noticed you were still awake when I peeked up to see if Cake was here," he explained.  
"Oh..."  
"Why isn't she here?"  
"Gumball had a quest for her, and she couldn't get back from the candy kingdom in the snow. I couldn't go because it requires nine lives and retractable claws." Marshall grinned.  
"Sucks to not be a cat, right?" He joked. Fionna smiled and laughed slightly to herself.  
"Totally," she murmured and looked over to her window. The silver from the moon glimmered off the snow, casting a blueish glow over her floor in the shape of a square. Dark freckles floated across the wood, shadowing the glow and mimicking the flakes that were slowly falling from the sky. Her eyes followed the flecks outside as the cold crept up her back and pinched her neck. She shivered and rubbed her palms over her arms in attempts to warm them.  
"You cold?" Marshall spoke softly, almost as soft as the falling snow. Her eyes shifted to his.  
"Yeah, a little," she said and ran her fingers through the straw on her scalp.  
"If you're cold then why did you toss your sleeping bag?" He questioned with a smirk.  
"Uh...I was warm then," she told him. He cocked his brow.  
"You were warm? In the middle of snow?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I thought it was weird too...but...I just..." she hesitated. Was Marshall the right person to tell about this peculiar feeling? Maybe he knew how to fix it...or maybe he would think she's totally weird.  
"What? Did something happen?" He asked. She bit her lip.  
"Kinda...never mind. It's weird," she blushed and looked down to her lap.  
"Wait, what's weird?" He lowered his head to hopefully catch her eyes, but she only look away to her pillows.  
"Nothing," she lied. He signed and rolled his eyes.  
"If your not gonna tell me, I'm gonna have to tickle it out of you," he said. Her eyes snapped to his, wide and warning.  
"Marshall, don't you d-Ah!" Before she could even finish her sentence he had tackled her to the floor, attacking her midsection by wiggling his fingers over the fabric of her pajamas. She chortled and screamed whilst kicking underneath him, but she was too discombobulated to really hit him properly with out hurting herself.  
"Marsha-all! Sta-ahp!" She giggled and turned bright red as his hips straddled hers. He chuckled and slowed his fingers as they lingered around her ribs. Her giggles calmed in to subtle breaths as she smiled up at him.  
"You're so mean," she accused and spit her tongue out. He smirked.  
"Yeah, I'm mean. You don't hang out with me 'cause I'm nice," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes and shifted under his hips, only to stop once she realized how nice the pressure felt against her. It was strange how the itch was relieved yet returned even stronger under his weight. She turned even redder as she stared at where their bodies met. As he started to get up her eyes snapped back up to him and she quickly gripped his legs on either of her sides. Marshall froze and looked down at the red-faced girl. She licked her dry lips nervously as she looked away.  
"Is there something wrong?" He asked.  
"No, it's just..." dare she say it? "It felt good." Marshall blinked, and furrowed his brows.  
"What felt good?" He questioned.  
"W-when...when I moved," she stammered. Confusion flickered across his face.  
"I still don't understand," was his reply.  
"Just...don't get up," she pleaded. He took a moment of silence before settling back down on her hips. She took a deep sigh as his weight settled on her and let her head roll back.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I think so...I've got this weird feeling," she told him finally and nudged her hips side to side once. A purr escaped her lips at the friction and her fingers started to curl in to the denim of his jeans.  
"Weird...feeling?" He repeated noticing her body moving under his.  
"Yeah..." she breathed. "Like I've got an itch, but I can't scratch it. It's like under my skin, and it made me feel really hot and I couldn't get to sleep...but..." she trailed off as she twisted her body against his again. "...it feels better," she nearly moaned. Marshall's eyes widened as he realized exactly what was going on. He was sitting on a very horny Fionna, and she had no idea what she was doing.  
"Uh..." he pulled his hands from her ribs and attempted to pull himself away from her. Yeah, he thought she was pretty and badass, but she had no idea what she was doing and if Cake found out...  
"Shit," she breathed, dragging out the word as she swiveled her hips.   
She adjusted her hips and hissed as she rubbed against him in a new way. All Marshall could do was watch her writhe underneath him and try to ignore her warmth rubbing on his jeans. Her eyes hid behind her lids as she clutched his knee and knitted her brows. She bit her lower lip as she started to roll her hips. Was this really happening? Was Marshall really going to let her use him as a masturbation tool? His question was answered as Fionna let out a low moan underneath him and sucked in as much air as possible. He couldn't stand it any longer, she was too damn tempting to resist anymore. Before she could roll her hips again, Marshall ducked down and ghosted his lips over her neck.  
"Mmm-ah?...M-marshall?" She gasped. He ignored her and let his fangs tease her skin while elevating his hips from hers. Fionna whimpered in protest and dug her hand in his hair as he kissed her skin. She tasted like vanilla, pine, and heat. He loved it, and before he could stop himself he found himself attacking her neck with his kisses. Her breath quickened as she knotted her fingers in his black locks.  
"It's too hot," she murmured and leaned her head to the side to expose more of her neck. He hastily took advantage of the invitation to kiss more of her flesh as his fingers played with the buttons on her pajamas.  
"Then I better cool you down," he whispered and undid the first button.   
She gasped as the silver from the moon spilled over her chest and Marshall's fingers continued picking off her buttons one by one. Her chest heaved as he kissed up to her jaw and over the side of her lips. She accepted his lips over hers while his fingers crept under her pj's and gently grasped one of her breasts. She was surprised by his cold skin and how nice he felt against her warm skin. All she wanted was to rub herself all over him until she had enough, but at this pace enough seemed very far away. He squeezed her chest and bit her bottom lip, enjoying how easy his thumb sank in to her plush flesh. Her breath hitched and she pulled her legs from under his to wrap them around his waist. With the freedom of her hips now returned to her, she grinded up against his and opened her eyes when she heard him hiss.  
"S-sorry...I-" she was cut off when Marshall roughly shoved his lips back over hers and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip.   
She kissed him back only for him to depart and kiss down her neck. The young blond squirmed at his lips trailing over her collar bones with his fingers working on the buttons ahead of them. The cold winter air saturated her exposed skin, yet the only goosebumps she got was from how Marshall touched her. Never in her life had she been touched or felt this way. That itch was now driving her mad, and she gripped his hair tighter the further he went down her bare skin. Once his supple lips met the dip of her belly button he looked up at her with hungry eyes. She met his gaze and blushed furiously as he smirked. A part of her knew this was crazy, but they way her body reacted to his weight was so arbitrary. Everything was automatic, and she was too weak to stop it. Sure she had no idea what she was doing, but she did now it was completely and shamefully wrong.  
"You look flustered," Marshall noticed, his bottom lip tickling the fuzz under her navel.  
"I-I am not, I'm just...unsure..." she stuttered, her huffs of breath coming out as clouds in the cold air.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.  
"Not a chance," she breathed and slightly nudged under him so he would continue.  
A single fang gleamed from under his smirk as he placed his hands under her thighs and slightly pulled her legs apart. She gasped at the slight tug and flung her hands up to her face. This was too embarrassing, the sounds she was making were too personal for Marshall to be witnessing, let alone creating. His cool fingers brushed the skin over her belly as he started to pull off the red fleece from her body. She first felt her shoulders become exposed as he kissed her clavicle and pulled her hands from her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut as the vampire slowly pulled down her sleeves. Fionna couldn't help but moan slightly at how slowly and softly he kissed her skin. She instantly missed it as soon as he moved down to peel the rest of her pajamas from her body.  
Her erratic heartbeat made Marshall smile while he striped her bare. His attempt to tease her to the point of insanity was well on its way, he hadn't even touched her and she was panting like a dog in the middle or Arizona. Her hands instantly returned to her face once they were freed, covering part of her bust with her elbows as her breath shook. He kissed her hip and indulged in how smooth her skin was. The fabric rolled off her legs with no problem. Her skin tingled were her pjs once were, and she curled her toes in the cold winter air.  
"I didn't know you went commando," Marshall teased, pressing another kiss higher on her hip.  
"S-shut up, i-it's laundry day," she told him, her words slightly muffled by her palms. He chuckled and dragged his lips just above the wiry curls between her legs. Fionna sucked up a pound of air, digging her nails in to her palm and biting her lip.  
"Are you nervous? You seem a little tense?" He asked flirtatiously. Her exhale trembled.  
"Y-you're just...really, really close," she mumbled.  
"Close to what?" He questioned.  
"You know what." He chuckled again.  
"Relax. I promise I'll be soft," he nearly whispered as he slid his hands down her hips.   
She braced herself for whatever he was planning on doing down there. Her body wound up tightly as his presence disappeared momentarily from her abdomen and his breath tickled her lips. He then leaned forward and pressed his tongue against her slick folds. Fionna's jaw dropped and she gasped loudly, the warmth of his damp tongue surprised her. It contrasted against his cold lips and chilled fingers running over her skin. He pressed a little deeper and pried her tender flesh open with little to no effort with his tongue. She moaned, arching her back and letting her elbows lift from her chest. Her brain felt like an ice cube melting across a burning stove, and her body felt like the match that started it.   
Fionna could feel his smirk against her folds and felt like she was about to die of embarrassment. Before she could tell him to wipe that smile off his face, he swiftly dragged his tongue up her length. It silenced any words in her brain, and made her shift her hands over her mouth the muffle her groan. She wanted to punch him, yet kiss him at the same time for making her feel so good with a single swipe of his tongue. It irritated her how cocky he was when he laughed and licked even slower, but was also shamefully aroused by it. Her brows furrowed in pleasure and mortification.  
"C'mon, buns, don't be ashamed. Let me hear it," he spoke softly before pressing his lips to hers again. Fionna whimpered while he zig zagged his tongue up and down her warmth.  
"S-shut your mouth," she snapped and flexed her toes. She crossed her ankles over his back, pushing and bringing him forward slightly so he could delve deeper.  
"We both know that's not what you want me to do," he said and then teased around her sensitive nub.  
"W-whatever, just stop talking," she grumbled.  
"Why? Are you embarrassed?" He asked and dabbed his tongue lightly.  
"Of course I am, are you kidding-Ah!"  
She gasped when he pressed his tongue against her clit, softly stroking it and melting any words in to blubbers of moans. Without any warning, she grabbed his hair and shoved him closer while rolling her hips. Of course she still refused to leave her eyes uncovered, her forearm preventing her from the slightest peek of what Marshall was doing to her. Plus, there was no way she could look him in the eye after this. He grinned as he sucked on her clit, loving the coarse fingers pulling at his hair and her erotic hips. Her body shivered as sweat started to shimmer on her skin. It glistened where the moon shone, and rolled over her temples and back.  
Fionna was desperate for more, but the thought of asking for it made her cringe. Maybe if she demanded it like he was her servant, but she could already hear the chuckle that was guaranteed to leave his lips if she said that. So instead she gripped his hair harder, and to her disappointment heard that annoying laugh of his. She was about to tell him to shut up again when he pushed and curled a finger inside of her.  
"Marshall!" She shouted helplessly, her body getting more tense at the intrusion in her body.  
"Do you like this?" He murmured and licked her.   
She gritted her teeth, reluctant to answer, yet desperate to scream. The intrusion was strange. There's no exact word to describe it, but once she got used to him slowing dragging in and out the only word to describe it was pleasure. She mewled weakly, running her fingers through his hair while he continued as if he wasn't expecting a response. He could tell she was close, her body was tight and her chest heaved. As soon as he added his second finger she groaned. The same indescribable feeling returned, and she whimpered at the short discomfort before it slowly morphed back in to her unadulterated pleasure. She rocked her hips against his fingers, yet remained unsatisfied with his laborious pace.  
"Dammit...M-Marshall..." she wheezed and tried to push him closer with her heels.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked.  
"F...faster," she murmured.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he teased, smirking once again.  
"I said faster, dammit!" She repeated. He chuckled.  
"Is that an order?" He questioned. Fionna hesitated and clenched her jaw.  
"Yes..." she spoke. "Faster. Now." She ordered.  
"As you wish," he replied and obliged to her demand. Fionna squirmed at the change, releasing his hair and digging her fingers in to her own scalp.  
"Marshall! Yes...oh, yes, Marshall!" She moaned loudly.   
The vampire looked up and fumbled slightly with his lips. His jaw fell slightly slack as she screamed his name. Never in all the years he'd known her did he think she'd call his name like that willingly. It turned him on enough to lick his lips and push even faster to finish her off so he could get a turn. Her sweet flavor burned in his mouth. She tasted like heat, and it made even his fingertips warm up as he stroked her clit over and over again.  
"Marshall! Fuck, I-I'm-" her voice hitched as her already warm center became even hotter around Marshall's fingers. "...glob..." she sighed.   
He gave her one last lick and pulled his fingers out of her, immediately sucking them clean and savoring her indulgent flavor. Fionna was still catching her breath, her burned face covered by her hands with her elbows covering her nipples. Lust overloaded Marshall as he stared down at her body. Her body had a beautiful sheen of sweat that glowed in the moonlight, and a gorgeous blush that invaded her chest and face which she tried hard to hide. He wiped his mouth on his flannel before crawling up her body and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Fionna peeked down between her fingers when she felt his cool lips on the side of her breast. His eyes were closed as if it were the most heavenly thing he's ever touched, and then he looked up at her. The blond blushed and covered her face again, feeling ten times more embarrassed than when he was down there. She could feel his mouth move over the side of her breast to her nipple, lightly nipping and sucking at it in away that made her itch return despite it just becoming relieved. Before she knew it, she was breathless again as his lips trailed up her chest. He wedged his way between her arms, continuing up to her jaw before pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
"Fi..." he murmured and kissed her again.  
Each time he kissed her, Fionna was left wanting more and more from him. She eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Marshall pulled down one of her hands to the buttons on his flannel and continued to get rougher with his mouth. The adventuress wasn't sure what he wanted her to do with his shirt, so she played with the first button for a moment before he broke away and sighed.  
"You're so clueless," he muttered and started unbuttoning it himself.  
"W-wait, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"You can't be the only one who gets to be naked," he replied with a smirk and peeled back the red fabric to reveal his pale chest.  
Fionna blushed when she remembered she was naked and blushed deeper when she saw his bare skin. A part of her desperately wanted to snuggle in to his chest and kiss every inch of him. The other part of her knew that if she did that Marshall wouldn't let her hear the end of it. So instead she waited for him to return to her, yet he started to undo his belt and jeans. She let out a shaky breath and sat up, moving his fingers out of the way and quickly undoing the buckle and zipper. He chuckled as she tugged down the denim for him.  
"Someone seems to be a little eager," he spoke. She glanced up and glared at him.  
"If you keep teasing me about this, I'm gonna kick you out right now," she threatened. He laughed.  
"Sure you are," he replied, leaning down and lifting her chin so their lips met.  
"I'm serious...I'll do it," she warned between kisses.  
"I bet you are," he whispered and kissed her again. "I'm totally convinced."  
"If you keep...that up...I totally will," she told him. He smirked against her lips and flattened her down on her back.  
"You're adorable," he murmured.  
"Don't say that," she whined and tried to keep his lips on hers so he would shut up.  
"But it's true, you're so cute," he said.  
"Marshall," she groaned and dropped her head to her floor. The vampire took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed her jaw.  
"And, you taste really good," he added.  
"W-what does that mean?" She questioned.  
"Where else have I put my mouth on you, sweetheart?" He purred and nipped her ear lobe. Fionna didn't know if she could get any redder.  
"You...you're gross," she mumbled. He laughed and kissed her neck again.  
"If I'm gross, then what you're letting me do to you is absolutely disgusting," he whispered and softly bit her skin. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling a sudden wave of guilt come over her.  
"It's despicable," she managed a reply. He smirked and grabbed her wrists, swiftly pinning them down to her sides and pulling back to look down at her.  
"Then why don't you stop me?" He purred. She glared up at him.  
"Because right now my hands are tied," she snarked. His smile widened.  
"We both know you could free yourself is you wanted," he said. Fionna's blush returned, yet she refused to look away from his alluring red eyes. Instead of their usual diluted blood color, they were a bright scarlet. The electric hue burned in to her with half lidded eyes as he pushed his hips down against hers. Her face twisted with pleasure, her wrists starting to protest against his hands but they remained trapped.  
"Marshall..." she breathed.  
"I love it when you say my name," he hummed and rolled against her. She gasped and clenched her fists.  
"Marshall...please," she whimpered.  
"Please what?" He questioned and rolled his hips once again. She let her head fall back again, breathing heavy while her toes curled.  
"Please...make me feel good again," she begged.  
"Is that a request? What happened to your orders," he teased and let go of one hand to pull down his jeans.  
"Please...I want you...to do it again," she managed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. His flirtatious smirk fell as he realized she was legitimately begging him to fuck her. Damn...  
"Marshall, please...I need you to touch me..." she said. His face instantly turned beat red, and his fingers hesitated on the elastic of his boxers. To hear her say such lewd things in such a desperate manner...it was some kind of fantasy. Before she could ask again he finished undressing himself and leaned down to kiss her lips. His hips met hers again and he brushed his length against her.   
"More," she moaned, then he took a hold of her lower lip with his teeth. Marshall pressed his tip against her core, pushing very slightly to get her used to the pressure. Her chest heaved against his and her lips were held below his.  
"You ready?" He asked. She nodded, gently wiggling her wrists out of his hands and sliding her fingers up his arms. He kissed her again and pushed in to her. Fionna gasped, stopping him immediately with only an inch gained.  
"You okay?" He breathed, her warmth tempting him to keep going.  
"Yeah...it's just weird," she murmured in response, wiggling her hips to get used to it, only to push him in even more.  
"Fuck," Marshall groaned and dropped his head in to the crook of her neck.  
"Marshall?"  
"Glob, you feel even better than you taste," he chuckled in her ear.  
Fionna decided to ignore his comment and wiggled her hips again, moaning loudly when she took in more of him. It hurt, yet felt so amazing at the same time. Marshall was too busy kissing the side of her neck to really focus on what he was doing as he pushed in half way. He was too eager to feel her all around him. Fionna panted, her breath mixed with a moan every now and then while he slowly trekked forward. She crossed her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and digging her nails in to his arms. Marshall grunted once he finally managed to bury himself between her legs, her whole body seemed to be clenched and tight. If only he could get her to loosen up for him. He didn't want to hurt her.  
"Fi...do me a favor," he spoke.  
"Yeah?"  
"Relax," he whispered and kissed her jaw sweetly. He trailed up to her lips, softly kneading his lips against hers as he felt her muscle relax around him. The vampire pulled back and growled as he pushed back in, drinking in the sound of the girls gasp underneath him.  
"Marshall...it hurts," she whined, gripping his arms tighter. He clenched his jaw, neglecting to respond as he repeated his previous action. She called out and dug her nails in to his skin, the pain barely enough to handle. He pushed again, and again, and again until the pain started to subside back in to that pleasure she felt before.  
"Marshall..." she moaned. He quickened his pace slightly, breathing heavy himself as he looked down at Fionna's face. Her eyes were shut, and her face redder than a cherry. Her lips were plump and swollen from his kisses, and her expression showed nothing but pleasure. He groaned at the sight, pushing faster and breathing even heavier. Fionna looked up at him and realized he's been staring at her for some time. She reached up to cover her face like before, but Marshall would have none of that.   
"Marshall!" He roughly pulled her arms away and smushed his lips in to hers. The vampire didn't stay there long, dragging her tongue down her chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. Fionna cried out, his hips bucked in to hers with no mercy while he attacked her breasts with his mouth.  
"Yes! Oh my glob, Marshall!" She called out, shoving her hips harder with his.   
He groaned and held her tighter, one of her nipples clamped firmly between his teeth. Her nails dragged up his back and down his shoulders, leaving trails of pink and red stripes behind them until she stopped above his elbow. He held her body close, his skin like diamonds and hers like the freshly fallen snow. She was soft where he was hard, and she was glowing where he was pale. The texture of his tongue on her chest made her crave more and more from him. She pushed him closer with her legs, and moaned when he bit the side of her breast.  
"Marshall...more!" She demanded, drawing blood from his skin where her nails pierced him. He snarled and obeyed, ramming himself harder in to her body and moving to her other breast.  
"Fuck!" She cried. Marshall couldn't hold on much longer, he was so close and her sounds weren't helping him at all. She felt so good, and she sounded like she was having the time of her life. He breathed hard against her nipple, trying his absolute best to keep himself together when...  
"M-Marshall...ah!" Her voice hitched before she came again, her final clench enough to make him cum as well. He groaned loudly between her breasts as he finished off, his hips pressed firmly in to hers as his warm cum emptied inside of her.  
"Fuck," he snarled, pulling out and weakly collapsing on top of Fionna. It took them a while to catch their breath. Fionna was burning up, and Marshall was fairly warm for a vampire. After a few moments of silence Fionna ran her fingers affectionately through Marshall's hair. He looked up to find her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the floor. The vampire smirked and crawled up to her mouth, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and waiting for her to open her eyes. She did and blinked at him.  
"Hey," he smiled.  
"H-hey," she replied.  
"Do you still have that weird itch?" He asked. She blushed.  
"N-no...not really," she stuttered. Marshall chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.  
"Next time you do, don't hesitate to call me."


End file.
